


Unknown Beyond

by yuzukirkland



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond
Genre: Hes in the family, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jason plays matchmaker, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Resurrected Jason Todd, Tim Drake is Robin, Time Travel, mentioned SuperBat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzukirkland/pseuds/yuzukirkland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, Not really sure how this came about; but I've decided to run with it. I don't own Batman or anything from DC. I just merely ship their characters together. Also, I'm not too familiar with Batman Beyond and most Batman stories, so this story definitely doesn't follow a cannon story line. In this story Dick is around 19 while Terry is 20.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. There's no Time like the Past

**Author's Note:**

> So, Not really sure how this came about; but I've decided to run with it. I don't own Batman or anything from DC. I just merely ship their characters together. Also, I'm not too familiar with Batman Beyond and most Batman stories, so this story definitely doesn't follow a cannon story line. In this story Dick is around 19 while Terry is 20.

Terry sighed and grabbed doctor Fate’s hand. he was not looking forward to doing this at all. what needed to be done something that was unimaginable. He looked around one last time at the place he had come to call home, and wondered who would be the one standing there when everything was done. Nodding to Dr. Fate Terry braced himself; he was about to attempt to save his future. He was going to save it by erasing himself and changing Bruce’s past. 

Dr. Fate mumbled and a white light surrounded them, closing his eyes Terry wondered if not saying goodbye to his mother and brother was the right thing to do, but it was too late now. This needed to be done, and he was the only one that could do it, knew what was going to happen and could stop it. When the light faded he opened his eyes to see a very confused and cautious looking Justice League. Not the Justice League from his time, no, 40 years into the past,. The only one who was the same was Superman, though that glare from the Bat was familiar. 

“What’s going on here Fate, and who is that?” Batman all but growled out and Terry inwardly sighed, if the old man was mellowed in his time, then he was in for a real treat.

Dr. Fate bowed his head slightly. “I must apologize Batman, but this must be done. I have brought him from the future, to try and save it.” That clearly didn’t sit well with the Bat because he scowled deeper.

“You know the protocol with time travel, you are not supposed to bring anyone out of there time, it could cause a collapse of the time stream.” Dr. Fate looked at Terry then back at Batman. Terry got the clue and took a step forward. 

“Not gonna happen.... Because I’m going to prevent my birth.” Everyone's eyes around the table widened except batman’s, his narrowed in suspicion.

“That would eliminate you, simple paradox of time travel.” Dr. Fate turned to Batman.

“Except that is not the only thing I brought him to alter, and once he alters everything he is supposed to, he will be an entity out of time and stuck in this time with no way back to his home.” Superman's eyes couldn’t have gotten wider and Batman had this look on his face like he was concentrating too hard, the others had various forms of shock and confusion on their faces. Dr. Fate took a step back. “I must leave before I create a paradox myself.” Looking at Terry he continued. “You know what you must do...” With that he was gone in a flash of light.

Looking at the famous Justice league Terry dreaded this part. Batman looked from his cowl to the bat on his chest and back. “So who are you supposed to be?” 

Terry sighed, this was going to go over so well. “I’m Batman...”

Everyone but the Bat started laughing but Terry simply crossed his arms and waited. When they stopped laughing Batman growled. “He’s serious...” 

Superman frowned. “Well that would explain the suicidal mission...” Batman glared at Superman but sups just smiled. Interesting, he had heard tidbits from the Clark in his time, but seeing it in front of him, was definitely weird. 

“Then he should go with you.” J’onn said and Batman glared at him, but it seemed to not really affect the martian. 

“After you read his mind.” Batman growled out and terry groaned, this is what he wasn't looking forward too. 

“I’ll have to take off the cowl, it’s shielded.” Batman narrowed his eyes and Terry shrugged. “Not like I have anything to hide, after I complete my mission I’ll be stuck here anyway.” Reaching up Terry undid the cowl and slipped it off. Batman frowned but Wonder Woman whispered out her shock. “So young...” Terry didn’t look at her, he really didn’t need the reminder that he was going to be another victim to the mask, but there would be a few less if he had anything to do with it.

J’onn’s eyes started glowing and Terry struggled not to fight it, he had known this was going to happen, but it was still uncomfortable having someone pick through his head. “He has no ill will and is here to complete a very important mission.” Batman huffed and flash raised his hand. 

“Ok first of all, I can bend time, and have done it. It doesn’t end well, are you sure that what you’re about to do is going to lead to a better future?” 

Terry shrugged “According to the old man’s computers and Dr. Fate yes.” Terry looked away slightly “There were no speedsters in my future that we could ask...”

“Old man?” Green Lantern asked “And just who might that have been? We could look at their computers ourselves if they exist.” 

Terry couldn’t help the small chuckle and everyone looked at him. “Sorry but he's here.... And trust me he won’t let you on his computers, he barely let me...” Terry said pointing to Batman. Everyone looked at him and Terry saw Clark raise an eyebrow but Bruce just glared. 

“So if you are from the future then you should know all of our names and identities.” Bruce started then pulled back his own cowl. “We need to decide what to do.” 

Terry swallowed, this was it, it was up to the justice league how this went, either way he would complete his mission, but it would be easier with their help. Flash was assigned to stand out in the hall with him and wait while voting took place. He could see the speedster vibrate and wondered if it was because he was excited. 

“You can ask questions.....” What Terry got was a flurry of questions about the future, and the JL. He tried to answer as many as he could but with them being thrown at him in rapid fire, it was hard. But one that was uttered out almost in a whisper was about Bruce. 

“What is bats like in the future?” Terry huffed and leaned against the wall. 

“A bitter old man, alone with no one by his side. He managed to alienate his entire family and somehow even Clark. Though that was fixed here not too long ago..” Shaking his head Terry continued. “He’s a big pain in the ass, but he knows his stuff.” Wally seemed saddened by what Terry said. “What?” 

“So he never found someone?” Terry cracked up laughing and the speedster didn’t find it funny. “What!?” Terry shook his head and caught his breath. 

“He did he just pushed them away for like 20 years, and now it’s oldman love... its honestly quite disturbing.... It’s one of the things i hope to change while i’m here....” 

Wally blinked and was shocked. “Old man love... wait Bats is gay???” Terry shook his head, he had forgotten about the labels people gave each other in this time period. 

“No, I believe people in this time would call it bi..” Wally tilted his head and looked like an adorable puppy. Terry had been warned but the real thing was something else. 

“‘People in this time’? So what do people in your time call it?” 

“People have kinda just accepted that everyone is on the same spectrum and just fall on different points...some like both genders but prefer the opposite or same, while others only like the opposite or same...” Terry shrugged again “I suppose my time is more liberal in that area.” 

Wally seemed to digest that for a bit, but Terry suspected that it was done at superspeed. “So where do you fall on the ‘spectrum’?” Wally blushed and looked away; terry felt a slight answering heat in his face. 

“Somewhere around the middle, but i’m more attracted to men...” Wally looked up at terry and seemed shocked, but before he could talk the doors swung open and Green Lantern stood there. 

“We have decided.” Walking back into the room Terry could instantly tell that Bruce was pissed off, and that was a good sign for him.

“Terry McGinnis, it has been decided that you will be allowed to stay here and carry out your mission. You’ll be under Batman’s care until further notice.” Terry nodded and wondered how this was going to go, when he looked at batman, the man just glared and turned and walked away.  
Superman sighed “You should follow him...” Terry nodded and said goodbye and jogged to catch up with Bruce.when he did the man looked at him like he was a disease. 

“You will follow my orders to a t, i don’t care if you are from the future, you are in my time and therefore follow my rules. Understood?” Terry nodded with a smirk. When they were teleported to the cave Terry looked around and saw that not much was different. The computers were older, more lights, the stuff didn’t look so old. That was about it.

“Bruce? You back?” A voice called and Terry looked over to see that it was Nightwing, er, well... a younger Nightwing than the one he was used too. When he saw terry and Bruce he stopped dead and narrowed his eyes. 

Bruce just sighed. “This is Terry, he’s going to be staying with us for a short time, hes from the future, and no don’t ask.” Bruce said cutting the kid off before he even started. Terry looked at Dick and smiled, he could now understand what Barbra meant when she said that he was hot. Not that he wasn't in the future mind you, just this was different, young and in the peak of health. 

Terry smiled. “Hey Dick.” Dick’s eyes widened and he frowned. 

“Who are you?” Dick was cautious and Terry nearly chucked at how cute he was compared to his Nightwing. But that thought was a double edge sword. It was one of the things that Terry had come back to change. 

“A friend... though when i’m done you won’t ever meet me in the future.” 

Nightwing looked at Bruce. “IF he is a bat then he should know time jump protocol.” Bruce sighed. 

“Apparently I sent him from the future...” Shaking his head Bruce looked at Dick. “You and Tim go out with Barbra. I’m going to stay here and run tests.” 

Terry smirked “Meaning he’s going to treat me like a pincushion to find out if I’m an alien.” The corner of Dick's mouth twitched and he almost smiled before he turned around and left. Bruce turned to Terry and growled. 

“Take off the suit, there are cloths down here.” Terry did as told and watched as Bruce laid out the sterile equipment. This was going to be a long, long, night.

Terry sighed as he watched as Bruce put his DNA into the system. It had been hours of just sitting here and getting poked. It must have been at least midnight, if not later. Terry dreaded this part because it laid most of his cards on the table. “Look Bruce... the results of that... are going to bring up questions.... And i want you to know that regardless of what it looks like... they.... Aren’t what they seem....” 

Bruce turned and glared at him and seemed ready to snarl out something but then the computer beeped and the results appeared. 99.8% Paternal match to Bruce. Bruce turned and grabbed Terry’s arm. “What do you mean ‘they aren't what they seem’?” He growled out and Terry knew that this had to be quite a shock. 

Terry swallowed. “You're not... well I'm more or less you're clone? Well... kinda... “ Terry took a deep breath. “That’s actually the main reason why I’m here..... Cadmus created me.... They rewrote my father’s reproductive genetic material to match yours.... So... I'm almost you're clone but at the same time I’m almost you're son..... You never did tell me which made you more comfortable to be around me.”


	2. Too Late To Turn Back Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys, I've been having a serious case of writers block. This is self betad and I'm sure I've missed something. Comments and kudos are appreciated as always!

Terry could see the instant terror in the man’s eyes, but he could also see the anger and sadness. He had spent too much time with the man in the future to not know just how much this was actually affecting him. The man who never wanted to harm anyone, never wanted to drag them into this world, had ended up ‘tainting’ those who did enter. Then, to find out that he had a biological relative, something like that was hard for him to accept, even in the future. This had shook him to the core. 

“Look Bruce... I’ve never considered myself you're son... I think you’d honestly kill or commit me... but... I was sent here by you to prevent a disaster in the future... you need to trust me.”

Bruce looked at Terry. “You said you were sent to prevent your own birth... is that the disaster?” 

Terry shook his head. “No.. but what creates the disaster also created me... and if I destroy it before it creates either of us... then the side effect is that I’ll never be born.” Bruce frowned and shook his head. Alfred came down and offered cocoa and Terry smiled. “Thank you Mr. Pennyworth.” 

“It is no problem Master McGinnis” Terry made a face. 

“Call me Terry please...” Alfred nodded

“Very well Master Terry....” Turning to Bruce the butler seemed concerned. “Master Dick just ran upstairs... he seemed slightly disturbed..” 

Both Bruce and terry had the same thought. “Shit” 

“Slag!” They looked at each other “You think he heard that?”Terry said indicating the results on the screen. 

Bruce sighed “More than likely...” 

Terry looked at Bruce and wondered what to do, the Nightwing in his time barely liked him to begin with. Looking at Bruce he sighed. “I know you don’t do the whole ‘feelings’ thing... so do you want me to talk to him?” Bruce narrowed his eyes. “No, I don’t trust you, related to me or not. You are going to a guest room and staying there.” Terry rolled his eyes, typical batman.

Following Alfred upstairs terry looked at his room and immediately found 7 cameras, and he assumed that was just the beginning. Shaking his head terry changed into the offered pair of pj’s and slid into bed, he only hoped that tomorrow he could start on his mission. 

 

Dick sighed, it had been a slow night and they had ended up coming in early. Tim had some weird thing going on with Conner. Dick did not want to think about that, but hey not his life. Bruce was still in the cave with the man from the future... terry he thought the name was. Dick wanted to know what was going on but knew Bruce wouldn’t agree. So he hid on one of the upper ledges. It looked down over the main part of the cave that held the computer, and where the two men currently were at. 

The man sighed as Bruce put his DNA into the system.Dick could only imagine how long he’d been sitting there getting poked at. The man from the future had a pensive look on his face and Dick wondered what he had to hide. The man looked alarmingly like Bruce, rumors of Bruce’s type aside. It wasn't just the hair and eyes, the body build and the faces that he was making were all Bruce. Dick hated to admit it.. But the future guy looked hot, and he knew he was interested. He might not be as good at reading people like Tim but Dick did not miss the way that the man, Terry... the way Terry had looked at him earlier in his Nightwing costume. Dick smiled as he weighed the man’s name on his tongue. Not bad, future was looking up. 

The man looked away from Bruce and the computer and seemed to steel himself. “Look Bruce... the results of that... are going to bring up questions.... And I want you to know that regardless of what it looks like... they.... Aren’t what they seem....” 

Dick wondered what the hell that could mean as Bruce turned and glared at him and seemed ready to snarl out something but then the computer beeped and the results appeared. 99.8% Paternal match to Bruce. Bruce turned and grabbed Terry’s arm. “What do you mean ‘they aren't what they seem’?” He growled out and Dick felt his eyes open wide in shock. Terry was Bruce’s son!? That would explain why they looked alike, but Dick doubted that even Bruce would send his son on a mission like this. 

Terry swallowed and dick felt sick to his stomach, leave it to him to feel attracted to his employer’s future son. “You're not... well I’m more or less you're clone? Well... kinda... “ Terry took a deep breath. “That’s actually the main reason why I’m here..... Cadmus created me.... They rewrote my father’s reproductive genetic material to match yours.... So... I'm almost you're clone but at the same time I’m almost you're son..... You never did tell me which made you more comfortable to be around me.” 

Dick had enough, he left and quietly went upstairs, passing Alfred he made his way to his room. He needed to process what he just saw. So Terry was Bruce’s Clone? Well that wasn't that different there was Conner.. But he said ‘kinda his son’ which implied that he wasn't only a clone. God he hated this family sometimes, weird shit always seemed to happen to them. 

Flopping down on the bed Dick willed sleep to come, but there was a knock on his door, groaning he knew who it was. Bruce opened his door and seemed to hesitate. “If you’re here about what just happened in the cave, I don’t know what to tell you.” Dick grumbled from his pillow. 

Bruce sighed. “As much as I’d like to tell you that he’s only here for his mission then hes gone.... He’s not... once he completes what he was sent here for then he thinks he’s stuck here... but... I.... How do you feel about him being... my son? Clone? Damn I don’t even know...” Dick frowned and sat up, this must have shook Bruce more than he thought, if the man was even talking about it. 

“Well... not gonna lie... its freaky boss..... But... if you found out that he’s you’re...... relation... that easy... then the future you that sent him knows. Think about it, it has to be something big if you sent someone who is blood related to you on a suicide mission.” Dick tried to reason, but he was coming up with this off the top of his head, and honestly, he was as freaked as Bruce was. 

The older man smiled slightly. “And I suppose this has nothing to do with your attraction to him?” 

Dick turned bright red. “How did you... I mean, it's not like.... Aw damn..” He covered his face and Bruce sighed. 

“He’s your type... but don't get too attached. Once his mission is completed he thinks he’s stuck here... but I'm not too sure.. He might just fade completely...” Dick swallowed and dropped his hands and looked at Bruce, there was a sad glint to his eyes that was quickly hardened.

“And how do you feel about it Bruce....?” Dick knew turning the question back against Bruce, but the other man just turned and left. Again... he hated this family sometimes... who else would send their clone/son on a suicide mission but Bruce?

Terry groaned and woke up, rolling over he saw that the clock said that it was only 6, he had fallen asleep sometime around 3:30 so, two and a half hours of sleep. Not too bad Terry considered because let's face it, getting dumped in the past, meeting everyone before the one big thing fucked up their lives, well... one of the major things. Having one of Bruce’s kids find out what he was already. Yep, two and a half hours sounded like a wonderful number. 

Terry sighed and got up and decided to get in the shower, grabbing a set of clothes he looked at the spacious showers and was a little awestruck. The mansion was nowhere near this opulent in the future. Terry had a suspicion that after what happened to Jason, Tim and then Alfred... Bruce just never felt the need to keep the place this.... Sparkling. Scrubbing his skin Terry sighed and tried not to think about what he was doing here. Deciding that the five minute shower was good enough he got out and grabbed a towel and started drying off. 

He heard a noise and turning around he saw Dick standing there. The younger man turned bright red and didn’t seem to be able to take his eyes off of Terry. Not that Terry minded, but what was the young man doing here? 

“A-Alfred asked me to get you for breakfast... um..... Be down there in a few minutes.” Terry opened his mouth to speak when the other man turned around and quickly left, frowning Terry looked over at his reflection in the mirror. A few scars here and there but the suit protected him from most things, he was lean and had some decent muscle mass but other than that, he was nothing special. The kid must still be reeling from finding out I’m basically Bruce’s double, Terry thought. Getting dressed he sighed and brushed his hair, preparing himself for the worse he went down to breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be appreciated as I'm not sure how to continue this, Suggestions are always welcome!


End file.
